


The Aristocrat

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aristocracy, Bottom Harry, M/M, Sexual Slavery, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a well to do gentleman getting ready to govern in the New World but he's lonely and wants a male companion. Harry Styles is a beautiful peasant who stands up to him and takes his offer to be his "slave". Both are happy with the results and the New World will be just a bit brighter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Aristocrat

Louis had decided months ago to finally leave his homeland of England to govern some colony in the New World. Being an aristocrat and quite a well-balanced businessman he was the first person to be given the job. The Duke of Candleford had approached him with the task of running the colony of Virginia and Louis had jumped at the offer. He wanted something new; something different and the New World held that all for him. And now he’d be in more control than he ever had in England, he would govern and make the rules and laws for this new settlement with an iron fist.

That was one thing about Louis that everyone knew, he was ruthless, cruel almost. He didn’t care about anyone but himself and that fact was well known through the aristocracy, some men feared his prowess while ladies of the court fawned over it. They wouldn’t be so pleased when they found out that Louis didn’t like the company of women. He preferred hard muscle and chest hair and long cock. That was his forte. And in this day and age it wasn’t easy to come by. Thankfully he had servants of the male variety, who under strict orders were never to talk about their late night encounters, he could bed as he wished. But none of them seemed to enjoy it, just did what they were told. That made Louis sad sometimes, he wanted someone who would enjoy his presence and his sexual desires, maybe even love him.

That was all Louis wanted. He wanted to love someone who loved him back. But it was England in the 18th century. Homosexuality was a mortal sin and social stigma and nothing you could practice openly. And he was alright with that, he had no reason to parade himself around on the arm of some bloke but still he wanted to come home to one at night. And that’s something he never got. That was until a mop of curly hair and emerald eyes came into his life.

Louis was being strolled through the streets in his carriage, the filthy people of London were milling about in their duties, but he saw a tall boy who was only a few years younger than him with a broad chest and long arms. He had these luscious curls atop his head that seemed to repel dirt cause they were shiny and smooth looking, pale creamy skin that was almost painful to look at and a pair of green eyes that could stop time. And that’s what they did for Louis; he couldn’t break away his stare through the window as this stranger held his gaze the whole time and those green orbs flared with something Louis was familiar with.

“STOP!” He called out. The carriage came to a halt with whinnying from the horses.

“Sire, what are you doing?” The driver asked.

“Never you mind, stay there.” He offhandedly spoke to his driver. He was a nice fellow but never really knew his place. No one ever asked any member of the aristocracy what they were doing and no one should.

He made his way over to where the boy was loading up his trolley with rotting meat, that’s what the peasants could afford; the smell was deplorable and made his nose scrunch in distaste. He wondered how people survived off this stuff.

“You there, boy. What is your name?” Louis asked as he stood in front of him. The boy was taller than him by a few inches and his curls made him seem larger than he actually was. Famine had made most of the people rather thin and gangly, this boy was no different.

“Harry Styles sir.” He uttered. His voice was deep and low, kind of rough and it made Louis shiver, he wondered what that voice would sound like wrecked after a heated night of passion and sweating bodies.

“Harry, well I’m Lord Tomlinson.” He said with an air of purpose and pomp.

“I know who you are Louis.” Harry said offhandedly, he was neither wavered nor impressed with him. He’d heard stories about the diplomat and was quite surprised that he had stopped to talk to him. One thing was true though, he was gorgeous. Electric blue eyes, caramel colored hair that fell over his forehead, tan skin that was uncommon around these parts, and one hell of an ass. He noticed it when the older gentleman stepped from his carriage.

He had never been spoken to so nonchalantly by anyone he’d ever met. Louis usually witnessed people, peasant and royalty alike, quiver in fear at his very presence. But this boy, the beautiful boy with plump lips and wide hands acted as if he was no better than him, it made him attain respect for Harry and he would be lying if he said how his name sounded coming from the low drawl of this boy didn’t make his trousers a little tighter.

“Well, then you should know that I’m leaving to govern in the New World and I want you to accompany me. Work for me.” Louis said outright. He was always one to get to the point of the any conversation.

“Eh, sorry sir, but I’ll pass.” Harry shrugged and made his way to walk past the dumbfounded aristocrat.

“It wasn’t a question boy, it was a command. You will accompany me on my voyage and work for me in my household.” With a huff and a blow to his fringe from his mouth. When Louis wanted something he got it.

Harry turned around slowly to look over the shorter man that spoke so bluntly to him. It was kind of hot actually, how forceful he was. How dominant. Harry liked to be dominated but since the only person he had ever found that could do it, his name was Zayn, had left London for France he didn’t have his lover anymore.

“I’ll pay you handsomely and you’ll never have to work on the street again. And I can sweeten the deal as well.” Louis walked closer to face him, his bright blue eyes were swimming with want and their bodies were nearly touching at this point. Even though the curly haired lad was dirty he still smelled so good. Like cinnamon and grass and earth. It was exquisite and Louis inhaled the scent that wafted off him. He leaned up to whisper in his ear throatily, “I can make you feel really good Harry, I mean really good.”

He palmed his cock through his trousers hidden by the long tunic Harry wore and Louis’ lavish coat. There was a small gasp and green eyes blew wide. He looked down to see the aristocrat smirk at him with one raised eyebrow.

“Give me an hour.” Harry uttered out and pressed his hardening cock farther into the touch.

When Louis wanted something, he got it.

XXXX

Two weeks into their voyage and the two gentlemen actually became friends. Friends with benefits that is. But until the crew had settled and they could figure out the right times to have sex, this was their first. Louis lay in his cabin, quite spacious and fit for someone of his status, Harry had decided to bunk with the crew but the rich man wasn’t having it, making Harry stay with him and sleep in his bed. Their first night when Louis got horny was eventful. Sure they kissed and shared the quick blowjob once in a while but they still hadn’t had full on sex yet. Harry was the one to start it. Louis was lying in the bed reading a book when his younger boytoy came strolling in wearing nothing but his long tunic. The blue-eyed man didn’t even look up at the entrance of him that was until Harry was crawling across his lap and his smooth cheeks were placed in his face.

Automatically his cock began to swell, Harry had the most beautiful ass; it was smooth and creamy and had the perfect amount of jiggle to it as well. He wiggled his hips and looked up with hooded eyes, “Spank me.”

“Mmm that sounds nice.” Louis moaned out setting his book down and began kneading his one cheek with one hand as the other played with soft curls making Harry purr.

“It’ll feel even better. Spank me.”

Well that was all the initiative he needed, he brought up one of his hands above his head and came crashing down to pale skin. The slap reverberated around the cabin and Harry let out a deep moan as he bit his lip. So Louis did it again, watching as the cheeks recoiled from the blow and how his skin was tinting pink. Another one came down even harder making his hand sting. “Mm harder baby, harder!” Harry cried out as he rubbed his crotch down upon Louis’ lap. The friction was sinful and Louis almost came right there.

So he reared back his hand and brought it down to abuse the other cheek, over and over he spanked him. Using either hand when the other would get a little too sore and watched as his once white ass was red and tortured looking. Harry moaned louder each time a hit came to tenderize his ass, biting his lip so hard it swelled even more than they already were. He looked so fucking hot like this; an absolute mess and Louis hadn’t even done much to him yet.

Letting the now pulverized ass take a break he sucked in two of his fingers to lather in saliva and brought it to spread open the cheeks on top of him that were now radiating heat after their beating. “Gonna feel so good Harry.” And he plunged forward getting both fingers all the way to the knuckle.

Harry let out a choking noise and his veins stuck out as he adjusted to the quick intrusion inside him. Louis moaned at feeling how very tight he was and the heat that encompassed his fingers was mind blowing, he wasted no time in speeding up his actions to drag his fingers back out and slam them back in. Each time he’d re-enter he’d turn his wrist so that more of those smooth walls could be pressed and prodded searching for that sweet spot Louis knew would have Harry coming undone.

He knew he had found it when the young boy cried out “Fuck!” and started to keen back against his hands. His hole clenched and pulled at his digits, basically fucking himself on his fingers. Harry made his way up on all fours with the fingers still buried deep within him to pull out Louis’ neglected cock. It was thick and the foreskin was fleshy and stretchy with precum oozing from the tip. Harry wasted no time in sucking the large head of it into his mouth and began to fiercely bob his head up and down while using his massive hands to massage his balls and work the shaft at the same time.

The two fingers became three and he groaned around the cock in his mouth sending devious vibrations through the aristocrat. Harry’s own nine-inch cock was swinging between his thighs as fingers pried him open and cock split his jaw wide. The precum was bitter but tasted just so Louis and the younger boy loved it and this sensation of being so full was driving him close to his climax. But he wanted cock inside his ass; he wanted cum to spill into him. So he pulled off to look up at eyes with pupils nearly covering the entire surface, “Want to ride you.”

Louis whimpered and nodded fiercely biting his lip. He slipped out of Harry already missing the clamp of him and had his servant help pull off his trousers completely before settling back against the wooden headboard of the bed. The ship swayed and the lanterns above their heads cast deep shadows across their faces and bodies. Harry looked like a god with the light catching his amazing abs and toned arms, and that long uncut cock seemed almost unreal in the light. He straddled the older man and lined himself up to slam himself down upon it. He was more than ready and loose for this.

Without hesitation he sat down to completely sheath him in one swoop. He let out a high pitched “oh fuck!’ as Louis threw his head back and gripped creamy hips. Harry stayed still with only the ship making his body move and feel how very thick and filled he was. Louis was a big boy and this cock was going to rip him to shreds even more than it already was, that aching burn coupled with untapped pleasures was blinding. Harry slowly moved up and down, feeling how thick uncut cock was plundering his ass. Louis kept a firm grip on his hips and pulled his face down with one hand to shove his tongue down his throat. Their tongues were rolling over each other and nails scratched down the older man’s side leaving red welts in their path. Then his actions sped up. He was falling down upon his cock so hard it made the bed shake and seemed to even change the course of the ship because the light from the lanterns was different and Harry looked so damn good. His body being shown with different shadows and light that seemed to almost emit from his skin.

“Fuck Lou, so big. So-so good.” Harry whispered out into the salty air. His throat was drying and his body poured sweat making his curls damp and messy. Looking at how good the topping man was had him mentally taking a picture to remember for the rest of his life. That light sheen of sweat and how his blue eyes seemed to sparkle in the dim light and how his tan hand moved its way to grip his long pale cock with skilled fingers and flicked his wrist near the head each time.

Louis timed his motions in with the constant repeating of his own cock being enveloped in immense heat, he was so tight and Louis wasn’t going to last long. “Who’s your master?” Louis pondered out loud with a voice that wasn’t his own.

“You-you are. Oh fuck!” Harry threw his head back, if his owner kept this up, he’d be sure to spill at any moment.

“You like riding your master’s cock boy?” He could feel how the tunnel around his member was clenching making the pale shaft throb each time.

“Yes sir, I love riding my master’s c-cock.” He positioned himself back a little farther and the tip of the dick buried inside him pressed that familiar bundle of nerves making him clench and slam down harder than ever.

“Gonna cum for you master? Cum in your master’s mouth?” Louis leaned forward to allow the reddened tip to be licked lightly over and over, he was so long that they could both be comfortable with Harry riding him and Louis sitting up.

“Yes-yes sir. Gonna cum!” The dirty talk had gotten to him and so did the fact that each time he thrusted downwards, his prostate would be hit like a freight train.

Louis sucked in the tip just in time to feel it pulse and spurt a thick load of salty liquid down his throat. He suckled in more of the head while jerking the long shaft in time with Harry’s erratic riding. Feeling that hot cum splash all in his mouth had him exploding deep within a clenching and collapsing Harry, Louis filled him up and had to suck on the leaking tip even harder, letting hot air come billowing out his nose, to not scream out an obscenity alerting the crew of what he was doing.

Harry was still slowly rolling his hips and milking a now panting Louis Tomlinson dry. He leaned down to gently place a kiss to chapped lips then slipped off his now softening cock. Harry walked to the water basin to retrieve a rag and cleaned both young men of their endeavors and they fell into the bed in a tangled mess of limbs. Harry with his head on Louis’ chest as the older was stroking soft lines up and down his arm. The New World was going to be a much better place with Harry Styles in it, Louis was sure of it.


End file.
